Wandering Souls
by itsacoolparty
Summary: Christian has stumbled into the darkest depths of misery. Now, he'll need a certain brunette to help lead him back to the light. [Title and Summary Changed]
1. Day 1

**_MUST READ: Hello, as you can see, I'm starting a new story. (: I'm not sure if this is an interesting plot or not, so please share what you think of it so far. (: Anywho, here are some things you'll need to know before reading._**

**_1. Christian and Ana never met!_**

**_2. Christian is the same age he is at the beginning of fifty shades-same with Ana._**

**_Okay, so thank you for taking the time to read the authors note and the beginning of this story(: _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Christian sits in his Versace leather chair, desperately trying to tame his thoughts. If his pants got any tighter surely they'd rip. He readjusts his pants for the fifth time, concealing the bulge in his trousers. Only thirty more minutes, he tells himself. Thirty more minutes until he got out of this godawful business meeting. Thirty more minutes until he got to see his beloved.

His beloved Elena.

He'd loved her ever since he was 15, they just never acted on their feelings. She wasn't a believer in love, and he was too fucked up at the time to pursue her. However, when he got it together they eventually ended up together. He'd never loved anyone this much-not even his own mother. His adoptive mother of course.

Speaking of his mother, she was more than unhappy to hear of their relationship. They had told her everything, starting with the beginning of their relationship. She was appalled that he had started a relationship while he was so young, saying that it was immoral and practically rape. Grace still hasn't fully accepted the relationship-even refusing to attend their wedding. The fact the she had done that really hurt Christian, but he knows that she'll come around, and even if she doesn't than to hell with it. Elena was the most important thing in his life, he wasn't going to give her up for anything-not even his own mother.

He looked at the clock again, noting that there was only five minutes left. He was stunned that he had wasted 25 minutes just thinking about Elena, but it was always like that with her. There was something about her that just made you think about her constantly. While the other various business men collected their things and exited the room, Christian took the time to send a very.. Special email to his wife. He smiled at the contents of the email, and quickly raced out of the conference room. He gathered everything he needed off of his desk, finally ready to go home. As he approached his Audi SUV, he signaled for Taylor to take him straight home. Christian was growing increasingly more anxious by the second. Before he left for work Elena said she had something special planned for him, and he couldn't get it out of his mind all day. His every thought was focused on what she could possibly of planned, and now he was going to find out. His heart was pounding with excitement, and another more.. Sensitive part of him was throbbing with enthusiasm also. Taylor also sensed his eagerness, driving twice the speed limit. Christian could hardly care about getting a ticket-he could afford to get thousands of tickets. Literally. Being rich had many, many perks.

Christian sat back in his seat, trying to think of anything other than what was on his mind. He was just about to damn near explode. When he thought it couldn't get any worse, he was finally home. He rushed into the elevator, hardly caring if Taylor caught up or not. Taylor burst through the doors just before they slammed shut, his face looking red and oddly amused.

"Got something special planned, boss?"

"Ha. You'd never guess," Christian replied, a smirk on his face.

It was moments like this that made Christian hate living in a penthouse-the elevators took too damn long to get to the top floor. He tried not to be impatient, but he just couldn't. He was itching to finally be with Elena. When the elevator finally stopped at his floor, he gratefully got out, sick of being pent up in that stuffy space.

There was a shit eating grin on his face as he made his way to his bedroom. Christian and Elena had gotten rid of the red room long ago, finally opting to have a normal hearts and flowers relationship. They were both getting a little tired of the hustle and bustle of the BDSM lifestyle.

As Christian burst through the door, excitedly calling out, "Baby, I'm home!" The sight in front of him brought him to his knees. All at once, the sight in front of him took his breath away and he stopped breathing, desperately trying to convince himself that this was some horrible nightmare. No, he thought, this isn't happening. However, when Taylor burst through the door with his gun in tow, searching through the room for any lingering danger he knew it was real. He covered his eyes, the sight becoming too much for him to handle. As his hands made contact with his skin, he felt the beginning of a string of tears running down his face. He had the overwhelming urge to vomit, but with some strength he didn't. Never in his life had Christian felt this broken. Not even the first four years of his life-which were absolute hell-came close to this agonizing feeling. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Bad things never happen to Christian Grey-but there it was written out in blood stained splotches all over the wall. Elena, his beloved, beloved Elena was dead. She had been shot.

A gut wrenching and guttural sob erupted from Christians throat. The tears continued to flow, fast and wet down his face. Christian never thought they would stop-not with the devastated feeling he felt right in that moment. He knew that this hurt would never go away- not with the love of his life gone.

Taylor put his hand on Christians shoulder, but he roughly pushed him off, Taylor stumbling into the wall.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Christian screamed, his voice filled with white hot rage.

He wanted to bash something, anything it didn't matter. He just wanted to destroy something, unleash all of the pain plaguing his body. As of now, Taylor was the closet thing to him. He lurched towards him, pushing him against the wall repeatedly-over and over again. Taylor didn't fight back, he endured the pain knowing how much Elena meant to his boss, and his boss meant a lot to him so he allowed Christian to let out his anger on him.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Christian yelled, deathly close to Taylor face.

Christians face was red, contorted with agonizing pain. His breathing was labored, like he would pass out any second. When Christian took a swing at Taylor, Taylor finally fought back, disabling him in mere seconds. There was only one person Christian could never beat in a fight, and that was Taylor. Yes, Christian had a famous and professional MMA fighter as his trainer, but Taylor was ex-army. There was just something about the army that made you naturally defensive.

When Taylor pushed Christian onto the ground, effectively stopping his attack, he finally gave up and succumbed to his pain. He curled into a ball, looking broke and weak-nothing like the powerful CEO he had been just minutes ago. Taylor looked down in sympathy, his own heart hurting at the pain Elena's death was causing Christian. Taylor never exactly liked Elena, there was just something weird about her, but he tolerated her for his bosses sake. He shook his head, looking away at the horrifying sight of his boss and noticed a note next to Elena's lifeless and blood soaked body. He picked it up, his breath hitching at the words scrawled on the paper in thick black letters.

"You took my life away from me, baby bird. Now I'm taking yours too."

Taylor slammed his fist into the wall, knowing exactly who was behind the murder. He rushed out of the door to get Sawyer, but quickly spun around to look back at Christian. He was still on the floor, his eyes blank and lifeless. Taylor crouched down to his level, looking into Christians unfocused eyes.

"Don't worry, boss. I'm going to fix this," Taylor said in a determined voice.

Christian didn't respond, he didn't even glance at Taylor, but Taylor was satisfied enough to leave the room to take care of business. Christian had heard what Taylor said, but couldn't find it in him to respond. However, he knew that Taylor could never fix this.

He was doomed forever.

**_ Two Years Later..._**

"You can't keep doing this, Christian," A handsome man with a striking British accent said.

Flynn. Dr. Flynn. The good doctor, the expensive charlatan, the shrink. You name it-that was him. He was also Christians main confident, so he was devastatingly hurt to know that his services weren't helping. He looked at Christian, his heart going out to the cold and broken young man sitting in front of him. It had been two years, and Christian was still as hurt as the day that Elena died. He could never get over it, and instead tried to join Elena rather than fighting to get his life back on track. Christians wrists were bandaged, the blood visible through the thin with gauze. Flynn shook his head, pretty soon the man would have wrists at all. This was Christians third suicide attempt, each time the choice of death being blood loss. Flynn had asked Christian why he chose to cut his wrists each time, but Christian shook his head, not giving an answer. Flynn knew why though. It was because he didn't want to die-he was just crying for help. Flynn also knew that Christian was a smart young man who knew that cutting vertically would kill you faster than cutting horizontally, but yet Christian cut in that direction each time-which was also another sign. Christian wasn't suicidal-he was a broken young man looking for salvation.

"Maybe if you all would just let me die I wouldn't have to keep trying," Christian spit out bitterly.

He didn't take the time to look at Flynn, he instead decided to look out the window, the sunlight casting an eerie glare onto his grey eyes.

Christian fingered the gauze plastered around his wrists, itching to rip them off and slit his wrists once again. He desperately wanted to end all of his suffering, but these bastards he calls his family wouldn't let him. Don't they understand the pain I endure, Christian thought. Don't they understand that I just want to be with my wife? No, no of course they don't. They never liked her anyway. Christian was pushing down the anger, not wanting to lash out and cause a scene. Flynn was the only reason he hasn't been checked into an institution, even though his parents swore up and down that he should. Christian didn't need or want an institution-he wanted death. Peace. Happiness, and living in this world without Elena wasn't going to allow him to have those things. They were right-money can't buy happiness.

"Christian, I'm not allowing this to happen again. This needs to end now."

Christian snorted at Flynn's words, not for a second believing that Flynn was going to take any action. He sure hasn't been doing anything these past two years, despite the amount of money he was paying him.

"Yeah, whatever," Christian murmured.

He continued to gaze out the window, wondering what it must be like for Elena. He took solace in the thought that she's probably happy, floating along in the clouds. He sighed, he missed her so damn much. He pushed away the pain he felt inside, and opted to focus on the pain emanating from his wrists. Physical pain was much easier to deal with than emotional pain.

"I'm serious, Christian. I'm taking you away from here. Ros with manage the business while you're gone."

Christian sat up and stared at Flynn for the first time that he had entered the room. He had a skeptical look on his face, not quite sure if Flynn was being honest about taking him away. He couldn't leave the business! It was the only thing that remotely made him want to stay alive. Christian was furious, but at the same time grateful. He liked being mad-he could deal with being angry, it was better than feeling hurt.

"Where will you take me?" Christian asked, his voice calm, effectively masking the anger inside him.

"Far away from this place. You won't have any contact with anyone-no business partners or family, your living quarters will have no sharp objects or anything that you could possibly kill yourself with, and you won't have any electronic devices."

Christian had the overwhelming urge to laugh-which he did. Flynn obviously must be smoking something if he thought Christian was going to comply with those conditions. He was not going to allow this pompous quack drag him off to god knows where. Christian snorted and looked out the window, ignoring Flynn once again.

"I thought that might be your reaction. However, according to the law I'm allowed to commit you to a holding facility if I think you're a danger to yourself and the people around you-which you are. I've gotten your family to sign a consent form and you'll be leaving tomorrow," Flynn said with efficiency.

Christians jaw dropped, his thoughts scattered. Was this really happening to him? This cannot be happening to him! He was not going to allow this know-it-all piece of shit shrink throw him into some nut house. All of his rights were being stripped away from him without his consent and he found himself barely holding back his rage.

"Listen you bastard. I'm not going to let-"

"Save it, Christian. It's already done. Be ready by six AM tomorrow," he murmured before swiftly walking out of the room.

Christian gasped at his audacity and groaned aloud in frustration. He ran his fingers through his hair, his body overflowing with annoyance.

_Perfect_, he thought, _my life just keeps getting better._

**_The Next Day..._**

"What the fuck is this?" Christian asks, his voice disbelieving.

"Your holding facility," Flynn answers.

Christian scowls in disgust, his nose turned up at the low maintenance living quarter in front of him. He went from a million dollar penthouse to a dinky cabin placed in the middle of nowhere.

"Really, Flynn? This looks like utter shit! No, in fact, I've taken shits that are prettier than this!" He growled out in anger.

He had to spend two months living in this shit hole and he was more than displeased. He didn't even want to do this in the first place, but was forced into it. At least if they were going to make him do something against his will they could've gotten him a nice place to stay-but no, they dumped him in Timbuktu.

"It's for your own good, Christian. You can reconnect with the nature around you. And this cabin is better than the mental institution your parents insisted on putting you in."

Christian had to admit that Flynn was right. He'd rather be out here living with the rats and squirrels in some ratty cabin than in an asylum with all the crazies. From then on Christian suffered in silence, no longer complaining, even though he hated the fact that he had to be doing this.

"Here, Christian. A letter from your family."

"I have no interest in what they have to say."

"Christian.."

"No, Flynn. They never supported our relationship, and Elena died feeling unwelcome. They can shove their letter up their asses," Christian said stubbornly.

"Very well then... But, Christian? I'm trying to help you. You wanted-and tried very hard-to be disconnected from the world. I'm giving you what you want-just in a safe way."

"Whatever you say."

"Oh, and don't try to escape. The next town is 20 miles over."

With that note, Flynn left the cabin, leaving Christian alone and in silence. Christian would have no problem walking 20 miles-he ran 10 everyday, but for some reason he just didn't have it in him to try to get away from this place. He actually found the silence and solitude to be quite comforting.

Christian roamed around the cabin, finding where everything was placed. Flynn had stocked the refrigerator and pantry with about 4 months of food-even though Christian was only staying for two. He knew how much being hungry irritated Christian and he made sure to stock extra. Christian looked for the bathroom and when he found it, groaned in disgust. Christian had a bit of OCD, wanting everything to be clean, but without Mrs. Jones he was left to fend for himself. He continued to look around, but noted that there was hardly anything else in the small space. The only source of entertainment was a bookshelf stocked with all of the classics. The classics that he had already read. Christian groaned again, pushed even further with annoyance. This little "retreat" was going to be very, very shitty.

He moved over to the couch and lied down, deciding to participate in his favorite activity nowadays: sleeping. It was the best relief from all of the shit going on in his life. Every time he closed his eyes he hoped he'd never wake up, but somehow he never got his wish.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Christians eyes fluttered open, his eyes not yet adjusting to his dark surroundings. Jesus, how long have I been sleeping? He thought. He rubbed his eyes, trying to see a little bit better in the dark. He stood up, trying to locate where the banging noise was coming from. Christian thought the only logical explanation would be the door, because there wasn't any other entrance into the cabin. He sauntered towards the front door, but quickly halted and thought better of it. If the next town was 20 miles over... Who could possibly be at the door? Christian was grateful for the lack of light-the intruder didn't know for sure if someone lived here or not.

Christian ducked down, making sure that he couldn't be seen. He looked around the cabin, searching for anything he could use as a weapon. The only thing remotely dangerous was a small wooden table lamp. It was small but heavy, and it would be good for knocking someone out. He crouched towards the door, the lamp in tow. There was no peephole, so he couldn't see who was outside. Taking a leap of faith, he opened the door, poised to attack if he needed to.

Instead of finding a large and intimidating man on the other side of the door, he found quite the opposite. There was a small, mousy brunette standing in front of him. She looked horrible-her face and body bruised, her hair matted, and blood coating every inch of her skin. Christian was startled, wondering what the hell happened to her and why she was out here so late at night. Christian opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, or if she needed help, but before he knew it she was collapsing into his arms. He dropped the lamp just in time to catch her, her body falling slack and her eyes fluttering closed.

_Fucking hell. This day is the gift that keeps on giving._

**_Did you like it? R and R. (:_**


	2. Day 2

**_Hello, everyone! Firstly, thank you for the reviews and follows I received last chapter-it really means a lot to me. I got mainly positive reviews, which is good. (: People were a little concerned about Christian being married to Elena, and I don't blame you guys. I don't like Elena either, but she won't be in the story any longer so you don't have to worry about that. I needed Christian to have a love interest, and knowing that Christian loved her when he was younger, I thought she would be the best fit. Anyway, on with the story. (: Yes, the brunette is Ana, but of course Christian doesn't know that. Also, Ana and Christians relationship will be rocky at first, but they will most definitely end up falling in love (:_**

**_P.S. I have no medical experience whatsoever. Sorry if some parts of the chapter is medically incorrect. _**

* * *

Inwardly, Christian was panicking. With the bloody brunette still lying limp in his arms, her breathing labored and harsh, he wasn't sure what to do. He thought of what his mother would do in this situation-since she is, in fact a doctor.

Christian knew that he had to get her lying down somewhere. He gently carried her to the couch, noting how light she was. He set her down on the sofa, careful not to jostle her. Once she was settled, he needed to check her vitals. He searched her wrist for a pulse, noting that her heartbeat was very slow-too slow.

"Shit," he muttered to himself.

He was determined to not let her die, more for his sake than her own. He was not going to spend 2 months with a rotting, stinking corpse. With that thought in mind, he set out to tend to her injuries-but first he had to figure out what exactly her injuries were. Her body was covered in blood and bruises, making it very hard to notice where the source of the trauma was.

Christian found no lacerations on her exposed skin, so figured out that it must be coming from a covered spot on her body. Christian hurriedly rushed to the bathroom, taking the first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet. T_hank God Flynn took precautions, _Christian thought to myself.

Christian raced back to the injured girl, setting the first aid kit on the table next to her mutilated body. Christian took out a small pair of scissors that was placed inside the kit and started to cut open the girls shirt.

"What the fuck..?" Christian whispered, his voice confused and puzzled.

Christian tried and tried again to cut through the girls shirt, but the scissors were too dull to do so.

"These scissors couldn't cut through water!" Christian exclaimed, frustrated, throwing the scissors to the ground.

**_Nothing that you could possibly kill yourself with..._**

Dr. Flynn's words circled through Christians mind. Of course! Flynn wouldn't leave any type of sharp instrument in Christians grasp. Christian rolled his eyes at Flynn's heedfulness. Instead of using the scissors to open her shirt, he decided to just rip it open. He roughly tore the fabric in two, finally able to see where the blood was escaping from.

There on the brunette's chest was a large stab wound beginning from her chest down to her stomach, forming a thin straight line. The laceration was red and puffy, blood rushing out of it profusely. Christian noticed that, thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to be fatal if it was treated soon.

Christian searched through the contents of the kit, looking for what he would need to treat her wound. He found gloves and graciously put them on. He didn't know this girl-or what kind of diseases she could have. He needed to be careful. After applying the gloves, he moved on to looking for something he could close the wound with. He found several rolls of gauze, but didn't know if that would be enough to stop the bleeding. He looked over to the girl, noticing that her breathing was becoming even more shallow than before. Working faster now, he looked for something that would cease bleeding immediately.

He rummaged through the kit frantically, trying to find something to help the poor girl before she died. All of a sudden, Christian felt something sharp brush up against his skin. He looked down and saw that a sewing needle was the cause of the sharp feeling. Christian pulled the needle out of the kit, placing it onto the table by itself. After setting the needle aside, he looked for thread. Of course, he thought, I could sew her wound shut.

After a few tense seconds of searching, he found the thread under a gauze pad. Christian pushed the kit aside, leaving only the needle and thread on the table. Now that it was finally time to sew her up, Christian was becoming quite apprehensive. He didn't know what he was doing-he wasn't a doctor. He also had never sewed before. Looking at the two instruments on the table, he became very overwhelmed.

"What the hell am I doing?" He murmured aloud.

Christian shook his head at his silliness. Did he really think he could do something like this? He would probably cause more damage than he would fix. Going to give up, he turned back towards the girl. He looked at her decrepit body, her vitals growing worse by the second. Soon, he was doubting his decision once again. He had to do this-he wasn't just going to let her die on some dirty old couch. But at the same time, he had no idea how to even close her wound. He was battling with himself, not sure on what to do next.

**_Well, you better hurry. She doesn't have much time left.._** Hesubconsciously thought.

"Screw it," he sighed, finally making a decision.

He knew that first he had to sterilize the needle. Inside the kit was rubbing alcohol, which he used to clean the needle. He poured a generous amount onto the tip of the sewing instrument, killing all germs that could've been lingering on it. Next, he had to thread the needle. This was the step he was going to have a problem with. Looking down at his massive hands, he knew that there was no way he could possibly fit a piece of thread into such a small hole.

Christian shook his head and took a deep breath. Stop being so negative! He told himself, forcing all bad thoughts out of his mind.

"Okay, just stick the needle in the hole," he told himself.

Christian slowly and carefully brought the thread towards the eye of the needle. He tried to stick it in, but for some reason it didn't go through; instead opting to pass the eye completely. Christian pursed his lips in defeat, but quickly tried again. This time, he was even more careful, his eyes squinting to make sure that he was placing it in the correct place.

On the second try, the same exact thing happened. "Damnit!" Christian cried out in frustration. He blew out a large puff of air, trying to not let his annoyance get the best of him.

"The third time's the charm," Christian muttered to himself, determined to get this right.

Finally, the thread passed through the eye with ease. He quickly tied a knot to the end of the thread, allowing him to begin sewing.

Christian was completely puzzled on where to start. Did he start at the bottom or the top? Did he sew all the way through? Did he double stitch? Was it even possible to double stitch skin? Christian shook his head, overwhelmed and confused. He didn't think the girl could afford to waste any time, so he decided to just sew and see where that takes him.

He scowled as he sewed, not realizing how squeamish he could be. He idly wondered how his mother could deal with stuff like this-the blood, the torn skin. He had to give her his props-being a doctor could be quite disgusting. As Christian finished up, his hand cramping from his mechanical and steady movements, he admired his handy work.

The stitches looked horrible. He snorted at his incompetence, but noted that it had got the job done. The bleeding had stopped and the girls breathing was becoming more stable each second. Christian sighed and slid down onto the floor next to the couch. He was utterly exhausted, the stress of making sure this brunette stayed alive finally taking it's toll on him.

Christian listened to the girls breathing, thankful that it wasn't so harsh and shallow anymore. The rhythmic sound of her breathing in and out sounded oddly comforting, and Christian finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Ow..."

A soft moan of pain caused Christian's eyes to snap open. He looked around the room, the bright sunlight filtering into the cabin. He squinted, the light a little too harsh for his eyes. He allowed his eyes to adjust before finding out where the moan was coming from.

Christian turned his head to the left and was surprised to see the girl sitting upright, clawing at her chest. Christian thought her wound would've taken more out of her, but despite the minor pain she was feeling, she looked quite healthy.

The blood had dried onto her skin, leaving red flakes scattered all over her body. Her eyes were puffy and red, but looked bright and aware. Her face was also pale, but showed a hint of blood rushing through her cheeks.

The girl looked around the room, her face confused and frightened. She clutched her shirt to her chest, trying to cover up her exposed abdomen.

"Uh, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you," Christian said, his voice low and calm.

The girl turned towards him and screamed, crawling to the opposite end of the couch.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice hoarse and eyes wide with fear.

"Please, calm down," Christian begged.

The girl shook her head, not believing Christian for one second. She held her hands up in a defensive manner, beckoning Christian to not come any closer.

"Stay back!" She yelled, her voice wobbly and discomposed.

Christian nodded, not coming closer so as to not frighten her.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. You knocked on my door last night, and you were bloody and injured. You passed out and I tended to your wounds," Christian explained.

The girl looked at him speculatively, not sure whether to believe him. She looked down at her chest, the stitches poking out noticeably. She traced the line where her cut was. As soon as her fingers touched the red line, she winced.

"You probably shouldn't touch it," Christian advised.

She looked up at him disbelievingly, but took her hand away from her scar.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth, or if you're some psycho murderer?" She asked, her voice bitter and harsh.

"You don't," Christian admitted, "but why would a murderer save your life?" Christian asked matter-of-factly.

The girl looked slightly appeased, but still showed signs of hesitation. She nodded her head and closed her eyes in pain.

"Thank you-if you actually did save my life," she began, "but can you please take me to a hospital or something? No offense, but these stitches look like shit. I think I should get this checked out..." She said.

Christian inwardly sighed-now how was he going to explain his situation to her? They couldn't leave. Of course saying that would make him seem like the psycho murderer she thought he was.

Christian nervously ran his fingers through his hair and pursed his lips. The girl looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"Uh, yes. About that... I'm not going to be able to take you to the hospital," Christian divulged.

The girls eyebrows rose in surprise, confused as to why he wouldn't take her.

"Oh, gosh.. You are a murderer, aren't you?" The girl asked, her voice once again fearful.

The girl leaped off of the couch, grabbing the scissors from off the floor, holding them out towards Christian like a weapon.

Christian rolled his eyes at her theatrics, not knowing why she is so afraid. **_Do I honestly look like a murderer_**? Christian thought, annoyed.

"You can drop the scissors-they don't cut worth a damn anyway, and I can't take you to the hospital because I don't have a car-not because I'm a murderer," Christian said, not impressed with her actions.

The girl looked at him like he had two heads. She didn't drop the scissors, but lowered them to her side.

"What kind of idiot stays in the middle of the forest without a car?" She asked incredulously.

Christian was astonished at her choice of words. Was she really criticizing him when she was the one wandering through the woods with a huge cut in the middle of her body?

"What kind of idiot wanders through the forest with a huge cut running down the middle of their body?" Christian threw back at her.

She looked abashed for a few seconds, but quickly became irritated again.

"How am I supposed to know when I don't even remember doing it? For all I know, you dragged me out here to your remote cabin to rape and torture me!" She yelled at him.

Christian's lips drew into a hard line. He was offended-which he should be. Christian thought of himself as many things, but not a rapist and murderer.

"I'm not a rapist, nor am I a murderer. I didn't ask for you to come knocking on my door in the middle of the night with your body completely mutilated-you just showed up! I save you and this is how you show your gratitude?! I'm on a very remote retreat, which is why I don't have a car or any access with the outside world. Someone will be coming to pick me up soon," Christian barked at her.

The girl looked down, slightly embarrassed. She gently strolled over to the table and set the scissors down on the hard wood surface. She sat back down on the couch, wringing her hands in her lap.

"How soon will they be back for you?" The girl asked, her voice shy now.

"Don't worry about it," Christian snapped. "If you want to leave so bad, go ahead and walk twenty miles to the next town." Christian responded angrily.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Christian. She shook her head and pursed her lips in displeasure.

"Okay, I get it! I'm sorry I accused you, but you don't have to be a dick," she chastised.

Christian scowled, but didn't say anything back to her. He decided not to push the subject. Instead, he opted to see how she was doing.

"Are you okay? Your cut, I mean. Does it seem infected..?" Christian asked.

The girl shook her head.

"No, it seems fine. It hurts like a bitch, but I don't think it's infected. It could've been sewn a little bit better, though.." She murmured.

Christian once again rolled his eyes at her pettiness. She reminded him of a petulant teenager, which in turn made him wonder how old she was.

"How old are you? I actually know nothing about you," he admitted. "I don't even know your name."

"Good, lets keep it that way," she snapped.

Christian furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why this strange girl was so uptight and rude.

**_Yeah, like you?_** Christian's subconscious snapped at him.

Christian ignored his errant thoughts, and looked back at the girl.

"What's your problem, eh? I help you out, but you think I'm some type of weirdo for doing it, and now you won't even tell me your name or age?" He asks, bewildered.

"I don't trust you," she says simply. "I'm not going to give you my name or age. Despite what you said, I have no memory about anything in my life. The last person I'm going to trust is the man who's staying boarded up in his remote cabin."

Christians mouth fell open. Who was this girl? Of course she did have a point, but Christian was not used to women speaking to him in such a way. Women usually bow down to him as if he were a god, not like he was dirt on the back of an old shoe. This woman, however, did not react the way he thought she would.

"I get your point. If you don't want me to know your name, I'll make one up for you," Christian replied rudely.

The girl looked up at him in curiosity, interested to see what he would come up with.

"How about... Bee-bee?"

"Bee-bee?" She asked in amusement before erupting in vicarious laughter. "Jeez, that sounds like a stripper name."

"Yes, bee-bee. B for bitchy and belligerent," he muttered.

The girls jaw dropped, her face looking absolutely taken back. She quickly recovered and gave him her best glare.

"Okay, fine. How about CG for you? C for creepy and G for gruff," she replied sourly.

Christian smirked at the irony of her guessing his correct initials.

"What? You think it's funny being creepy and gruff?" She asked.

"No. So that's it then? You're bee-bee and I'm CG?"

"Yes, that's how it's going to be." She answered.

Bee-bee crossed her arms, looking straight ahead, avoiding Christian's eyes.

"I sure hope whoever is coming to get you gets here soon, because I can not imagine spending more than 24 hours with a barbarian," she muttered irritatedly.

"Yeah, well I can't imagine spending more than 24 hours with a rude and hot-tempered toddler."

Christian strolled away from her, leaving her sitting down with a furious expression on her face. Christian sighed as he made his way into the bedroom-they were most definitely going to be staying together for more than 24 hours. Christian didn't know how he was going to break the news to bee-bee, or how he was going to survive living with her.

* * *

**_How was that? What should happen next chapter? R and R! (:_**

**_XOXO_**


	3. Day 3

_**Hello, all! Sorry it's been a while, but classes have started up again. (Ugh, kill me now ._.) So I've been busy with that, but I promise I'll always have a new chapter posted over the weekend (: Here's day three, I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Christian was going mad. Literally insane. As he lied in bed staring at the ceiling, he desperately wanted to do some work. His whole life revolved around his company, and now he couldn't even look at a spreadsheet. Christian only hoped that Ros would ensure that the company prospered under her control. She was his second in command and he knew that she would make smart decisions; but he still felt unsure since he wasn't the one calling the shots. Not spending his time working took him back to that deep dark pit lingering inside his body. Usually when his head was filled with mergers and acquisitions, he didn't have time to think about his dead wife, or about her pale and lifeless body lying in their bed. He could still smell the blood, could still see her blank dark eyes devoid of any life. It had been the most horrifying and traumatizing thing he'd ever seen in his life. Even thinking about it now gave him the intense urge to vomit. It also caused his eyes to prick.

Christian pushed away all feelings, instead opting for the cold and distant place he now was accustomed to. It was better to feel nothing than to feel the burning pain that was encompassing his body. Christian used to be stellar at not feeling anything. It was what he was known for-but his wife helped him overcome that. She knew all about his self-loathing and tortured thoughts, and she helped heal him. For those few short years they were together he was an actual person. One who was happy. One who felt alive.

But that had been stolen from him. It was cruelly taken at the same time his poor wife's soul detached from her body.

Now Christian was back to square one. The cold, brooding, self-loathing piece of crap. And he hated every bit of it. _Who wants to live like this_? He would ask himself. Who wants to go through their life, day by day, without feeling anything? Without truly feeling the benefits of life? No one. No one wants to suffer like that. Which is why he wanted to end it all. Wanted his soul to detach from his own body.

But they just wouldn't let that happen, now would they?

So here he was, going crazy in this broken down cabin with a bitchy, pre-pubescent brunette. Of course, pre-pubescent was just an insult. There was nothing pre-pubescent about Bee-bee except her attitude. If we were speaking in bodily terms, she's most _**definitely**_ a defined woman.

**_*Knock, knock.*_**

Speak of the devil. Christian groaned and rolled his eyes, not wanting to be bothered with the she-devil. He briefly contemplated not answering the door and just leaving her out there, but courtesy got the better of him. He stumbled out of bed, cursing quietly. _Can't this girl just leave me alone_? He wondered to himself.

Christian threw open the door, a scowl neatly placed on his face. The scowl dropped, however, when he noticed what bee-bee was wearing... or lack of wearing to be correct. Christian's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in astonishment and just a tad bit in impressment. Bee-bee was on the other side of the door, stark-naked and dripping wet. Her hair was grasped between her hands as she wrung it free of water, the droplets from the strands falling onto the floor.

"Hey, do you have a towel or maybe some clothes I could wear?" She asked innocently, not at all embarrassed by her naked state.

She stood confidently, clearly not in the least ashamed of her body. Christian on the other hand, was a little bit more affected by her nakedness-both in disgust and... a very different emotion that was affecting his lower regions. Christian growled at her, furious that she would be so crude. Have she no discretion?

"Jesus Christ, could you've at least found something to cover yourself?" He barked out.

Christian rummaged through his bed side drawer until he found a clean, white towel, and a large oversized shirt Bee-bee could wear. He threw the contents at her roughly. Christian was absolutely outraged-more at himself than at her. He was disgusted that he reacted like... _**that.**_ But he was even more mad that she had tempted him. Gosh, it absolutely burned his insides to look at another woman that way. Elena might be dead, but that didn't mean that she wasn't still alive in his heart, and it angered him that another woman other than her could make him react like... _**that.**_ _But I'm a man!_ Christian argured with himself. _Every man reacts like that... right?_

Bee-bee caught the towel and shirt just before they fell to the floor. She gave Christian a glare and sucked her teeth.

"Would it kill you to be nice to me? And I couldn't cover myself up. There was nothing for me to cover with! Unless you count the bloody clothes I was wearing last night.." She trailed off.

Christian was having none of it. He stared down and looked at his feet instead of the sight in front of him. This woman was completely uncouth. Where had she come from? The boonies?

"Just get out and get dressed!" Christian growled out.

"I really don't appreciate your tone," Bee-bee spat back sarcastically. "Besides, it's just a body. Gosh, stop being a prude," she chastised.

Christian looked up to give her a glare, but noticed that she was now fully dressed-well, as dressed as she could be. She was wearing one of Christian's white dress-shirts and currently towel drying her hair. The shirt was not buttoned all the way, leaving her cut exposed. It looked red and swollen, which caused Christian to worry.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you getting an infection.." He murmured.

"Psh, don't act like you care," Bee-bee spat out, rolling her eyes in the process. "But, if you must know, I'm fine. It's sore, but I don't think it's infected."

Christian nodded, the anger slowly leaving his body now that she was dressed.

"Ya know, I didn't think you were one of those prudish, squirmy types. I thought you would be more appreciative of my naked form," Bee-bee yawned out.

"I'm not a prude, okay? I've done some things you couldn't even get your head wrapped around," Christian informed. Bee-bee raised her eyebrows at his choice of words. "But I don't think it's appropriate for you to be flaunting your assets to men you've just met. Now what If I was an actually rapist? This wouldn't have ended well now would it?" Christian said.

Bee-bee pursed her lips and looked down in defeat. He had got her there. She felt slightly embarrassed at her boldness, but then shook it off and smiled.

"Well, I guess this proves you aren't a rapist-murderer-but I still think you're a prude." She said matter-of-factly.

Christian shook his head. This girl was impossible! Christian pushed past her and made his way into the living room. He started to clean up the mess he made last night while fixing Bee-bee. Christians stomach rumbled as he was in the middle of the process. He was going to have to eat soon.

"I heard that," Bee-bee called out from the kitchen.

She came strutting in, her hair falling in soft curls past her waist, and Christian's shirt stopping just below mid-thigh. In her hand was a brown glass bottle.

"So, CG, when are you going to cook something? Both you and I are hungry," She said as she collapsed onto the couch, her feet resting on the coffee table in front of it.

She sipped her drink from the bottle, which mysteriously looked like beer. Christian squinted, trying to read the lable on the bottle. He was also a tad annoyed that she wasn't trying to help him clean up. Who did she think she was? This was his cabin, and the least she could do was help him clean after he had saved her life. Christian was not going to be her caterer-especially not for two months.

"Listen, princess, you could give me a hand over here. And I don't cook. The least you could do is fix me a meal-because I did save your life, ya know," Christian grumbled.

Bee-bee looked affronted. She put her bottle on the table, huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, but quickly took them away once they touched her scar.

"I didn't make the mess-you did. And I never specifically asked for you to save my life-you did that own your own, so excuse me for not wanting to help you. You're one of those douchebag anti-feminists aren't you? What, since I'm a woman you expect me to cook and clean? How about not. I'm your guest, so you should be the one catering to me. And besides, you were going to be here on your own, so you would've had to cook anyway," she lectured.

After her long speech, she put her feet back up and continued to sip her drink. Christian was frozen, disbelief etched all over his face. Who...? What...? No one had ever spoken that way to him. It was oddly irritating.. and liberating at the same time. Christian was still annoyed that she was acting like a diva. Christian lurched from off the floor, and swiftly grabbed the drink out of her hand.

"Hey! Give that back!" She demanded.

"No! I'm sick of your bullshit! This is my cabin, my food, my couch, my table, and my shirt! I am sick of you being an unappreciative little shit! I helped you because I didn't want you to die, and now you're treating me like crap. What the hell is that? Show some appreciation," Christian bellowed.

Bee-bee stared up at him, her face perfectly blank. Christian thought that maybe he was a little out of line calling her an unappreciative little shit, but out of nowhere, Bee-bee gives him an apologetic smile.

"Okay, Master CG, what would you like for dinner?" She asks sweetly, with just a hint of sarcasm.

Christian stared at her in shock. Of course he was happy she was actually doing something, but her choice of words had gotten to him. He couldn't help the twitching in his pants from her calling him Master. He had lots of things he could've said to her, but the only thing that came out was, "Chicken breast with a nice hollandaise sauce would be nice."

* * *

As Christian reread "Tess of the D'urbervilles" for the fifth time, a pleasant smell wafted under his nose. He sniffed, and groaned in satisfaction at the sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. Whatever she was making smelled great. He had doubted her cooking skills before she got started, but now he knew that she must've had some experience-not that she remembers it. She doesn't remember anything. It would be nice if she did, then maybe she could give him some answers-like why she was wandering through the woods at night with a deep gash in the middle of her chest.

"Hey! It's ready!" Bee-bee called out.

"Finally," Christian muttered.

He tossed the book aside and sauntered into the kitchen. Once again, he was tired. Sleeping seemed like the only thing he's been doing lately. Once inside of the small kitchen, there was two plates set onto the table. It was piping hot and looked every bit as appetizing as it smelled. Christian looked at Bee-bee and for once, actually gave her a genuine smile.

"Woah! You just smiled at me! We're making progress, buddy," She exclaimed.

Christian ignored her comment and sat down. He didn't wait for her to join him, but instead decided to eat immediately-and boy was it good. While his mouth was full of food, he looked up and noticed that Bee-bee wasn't eating. Instead, she had a weird smile on her face. Her plate remained in front of her-untouched and hot.

"What? Afraid I poisoned you?" She asked innocently.

Christian furrowed his brow, and actually thought for a second that she might have. He gave her a questioning glance, but she shook her head and laughed.

"I didn't poison you-it's just that I must be a good cook. I don't remember cooking anything, but I guess I have... It sucks having memory loss," she murmured as she began to eat.

"I'm sorry... about that. I guess it does suck, huh," Christian said.

"Yeah.. you have no idea."

"Maybe we should get to know each other. My.. friend isn't going to be here tomorrow. Or the day after that.. or the day after that, so we should at least try to be cordial," Christian suggested.

Bee-bee nodded her head.

"Okay, I see your point. Maybe we should set some ground rules."

"That's an excellent idea."

Christian stopped eating and looked through the kitchen drawers for pen and paper. After some searching, he found some. He sat back down on the table and numbered the paper from 1-10.

"Alright, now what would you like to add?" Christian asked.

"Um.. How about we get five each. You can have the first half, I'll have the second," she said through her mouthful of food.

Christian grimaced. Not talking with your mouth full was definitely going to be the first rule. While Christian ate, he also added rules to the list. He contemplated and crossed some off, but soon enough he was finally done.

"Here," he said, "your turn."

Bee-bee took the paper and pen from him. Before adding the rules she looked over his. Some she scoffed at, some she gasped at, and some pissed her off. But now it was her turn to add some, and she was quickly done with all five.

"Here ya go," she said and pushed the paper towards him.

The Ten Commandments

(**Bold**= Bee- bee, _Italics_ = CG)

_1.) No eating with your mouth full_

_2.) Every member of the household shall where clothes at all times within the company of each other._

_3.) No sexual touching, speaking, etc._

_4.) Each patron will take turns cooking and/or cleaning._

_5.) Patrons will have to say one nice thing to one another each day_

**6.) Each patron must not be a douchebag in each others presence.**

**7.) Each patron must not boss the other around.**

**8.) Foul language must be used at all times.**

**9.) Each patron must have a positive attitude every day.**

**10.) No insults allowed.**

*****Failure to comply with these rules with result in corporal punishment.*****

Christian raised his eyebrows at the end note. Corporal punishment? Foul language? Who was this girl? Christian looked at Bee-bee with a baffled expression. She was eating her chicken, not at all concerned with the list.

"Corporal punishment?" Christian asked.

"Yes, Sir. That's the only way someone learns not to do something, isn't it?" She replied.

"I think there's other ways that could work effectively... What if you're the one receiving the punishment?"

Bee-bee scoffed.

"Oh, honey. I **never** break the rules."

* * *

"Oh, my gosh! That did not really happen!" Bee-bee exclaimed.

"I swear to God it did! My mom punched her straight in the face," Christian argued.

"I have to meet your mom!"

Bee-bee giggled, her voice high and tinkling. Like water running over rocks. As she laughed, she threw her head back, her soft curly hair flowing over the side of the couch. Christian had finished telling his story about the time his mother had punched Elena. Of course he didn't tell Bee-bee that Elena was his wife-he instead told her she was a "friend." Christian never admits intimate details in his life to his closest family, let alone a girl he met yesterday.

Bee-bee's laughter died down and she looked over at him. Her eyes were bright blue, the color of the Mediterranean sea. Christian hadn't noticed before, but when Bee-bee was actually being nice, she was quite attractive. It was her suckish attitude that repulsed him. When Bee-bee shifted to look at him, her hair shifted with her, causing it to tumble down the front of her chest. Christian was mesmerized by the strands. Her hair was awfully pretty-the locks delicate and glossy, the brown a soft deep mahogany. Christian grabbed a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"You have beautiful hair," he murmured.

Bee-bee blushed and looked at him funny. She gently pried her hair away from his grasp.

"What? Is that your compliment for the day?" She asked, brushing it off.

"Yes, I suppose so," Christian laughed.

"Well... you have nice hair too. And pretty eyes," She admitted, blushing and looking down.

"Ha! Who's the prude now? You've blushed two times in the past minute," Christian teased.

"Oh, shut up! It's every girl's reaction to blush when something kind is said to them," She defended.

"Uh oh, 'no insults allowed.' Am I going to have to corporally punish you?" Christian teased again, taking a sip from his beer bottle.

Bee-bee gave him a weird look and blushed again, looking downwards. Christian raised his eyebrows, but she didn't respond.

"Where did you find this anyway?" Christian questioned, motioning towards the two bottles sitting next to each other on the table in front of them.

"In the pantry. They were hidden behind a shit-ton of food. Why do you have so much food if you're not going to be here that long?" She asked.

Christian inwardly groaned. Damn, they were just getting along. Now he's going to have to tell her about his two-month arrangement. No doubt that would freak her out and she would be undoubtedly pissed. Christian picked his bottle up again, not answering the question.

"Hello? CG, you gonna answer me anytime soon?" Bee-bee asked impatiently.

"Well, uh... about that."

"Oh, God. Please don't tell me I've been wrong and you are a rapist-murderer! What, are you hiding another innocent brunette in the floorboards?" She teased, but her voice was slightly fearful.

Christian was still ticked off that she was slightly afraid of him. He didn't look like a rapist-murderer and he wasn't one! When will she get that through her head?

"Listen, I'm not a rapist nor a murderer! Get that through your thick skull," Christian begged, his hands on her shoulders shaking her as he answered her question.

"Fine, but how long are we going to be out here?" Bee-bee asked once again.

Christian sighed, dreading to have to tell her this. He was also dreading the fact that he had to spend two-months with her. Better yet, he was dreading the fact that he was stuck out here for two months in the first place! Damn, Flynn! Always trying to cure people. When is he going to learn that he has no talent and that he's just an expensive charlatan?!

"I recently... did something stupid. My.. family thinks it's best for me if I just come out here and get some space. Ya know, clear the air. Try to rest and get better."

Bee-bee nodded, not quite sure where this was going. She believed him-it seemed like something any good family would do. Giving someone their space is probably the best thing you could do for them.

"Okay, I get that. So I guess we're talking maybe a... week? I could do that. I mean, I don't want to, but I can." She replied.

Christian shook his head. She was nowhere near the correct amount of time. He took one last swig before he let the shit hit the fan.

"Um, not a week... try eight weeks," He whispered, barely audible.

Bee-bee stared at him, not saying anything. She was frozen-completely still. For once quick second Christian was afraid she might've had a stroke, but then there it was. The inevitable raging storm. Ms. Bitchy and Belligerent in full glory.

She sprung up from the couch, her eyes a dark and stormy blue. She slammed her beer bottle onto the table with excessive force-Christian was surprised she didn't break it. Her face was contorted in rage and disbelief as she paced back and forth, her hands running wildly through her hair. Wearing Christian's shirt and her hands working through her hair, for a quick and comical second she actually looked like just a tad bit like Christian himself.

"Eight fucking weeks? Are you kidding me?! This is some joke, right? What good and logical family sends their child away for eight weeks in the middle of the woods? Like, are you serious?! Gosh, if you're really that screwed up go to the hospital where they can help you! At least they have doctors there! What are you gonna do out here, have the squirrels and deers fix you up?! This is bullshit! Out of all the people in the woods, I get stuck with some crazy hermit! Goddamnit! I am not staying here for eight weeks!" Bee-bee roared, her eyes glowing an even darker blue.

"Okay! I know, I don't want to be out here either, much less with you," Christian snapped. Bee-bee glared at him. "but, you don't have any memory. Where would you go? Do you even know who to call? How old you are? Where you live? Who's your parents? Boyfriend, if you have one? God, do you even know your last name? No! You don't! So I think it might actually be good if you stay here. Hopefully, you can get your memory back before you get into the actual world."

Bee-bee breathed out in anger, but realized that Christian was right. She didn't know where to go. She didn't know who she was. What was she going to do once they left the cabin? Eight weeks would give her time that she needs to get her memory back.

"Fine! I guess you're right.. but I still hate being here," She grumbled and sat back down on the couch next to Christian.

"Yeah, well I hate it too. I really, really hate it." Christian murmured, still sipping his beer.

Bee-bee and Christian don't know how long they sat there, silent and brooding. But that's where they stayed, their eyes getting lost in the golden flames of the fireplace.

* * *

**How was that? Hot or not? R and R, please! **

**XOXO**


	4. Day 4

"It's your turn to cook," A very high-pitched and whiny voice said, bringing Christian out of his sleep.

Christian groaned and refused to open his eyes. Currently, he wasn't hungry. If she wanted food, she'd have to cook it herself! He didn't respond to her complaints, but instead opted to ignore her and drift back to obliviousness.

Bee-bee of course wouldn't let that happen. Soft, lithe hands were shaking Christian's shoulders roughly, prohibiting him from falling back to sleep. Christian growled a warning, but it had little to no effect. The belligerent brunette kept at it.

"Wake up, you big oaf!" She wailed, her tone now becoming angry.

Shaking his shoulders wasn't going to be of use-the man was hardly affected by it. Christian fought with an MMA champion for fun, Bee-bee's idea of a "rough" shake felt like the soft pattering of a cat's paw.

"Stop nagging me, you big chibbun!" Christian spat back, tiredly.

"I don't even know what that is!" Bee-bee protested.

Her efforts only increased. She shook harder, putting all of her might into it. She was damn hungry, and it was his turn to cook! He was most definitely breaking the rules. With that thought, Bee-bee suddenly had an excellent idea. She smirked evilly to herself, somewhat perversely excited about her next stunt. She climbed on top of his back, straddling him. Christian hardly noticed-his head was buried inside of his pillow.

Bee-bee brought her fist into the air, and swiftly brought it down onto Christian's right buttock. Christians eyes snapped open, his gaze filled with shock and a small trace of pain. He sprung up, but was not able to do so with Bee-bee on his back.

"Ow, what the fuck?!" Christian sputtered, his voice astonished and livid.

Bee-bee didn't answer, but ignored him just like he ignored her. She brought her fist down again-this time on his left buttock. She made sure to spread the pain around. This time, Christian growled and swiftly turned around so he was on his back.

Bee-bee screeched and fell back, tumbling downwards. She was sure that she would fall off of the bed, but Christian caught her in the nick of time, grabbing her arms and holding her up.

"What the hell was that?!" He barked out.

Bee-bee rolled her eyes and stared back at him defiantly, her lips poked out petulantly. Bee-bee's wrists were entrapped in Christian's grasp, restricting her from moving away. They were extremely close to each other-so close that Bee-bee could feel Christian's hot breath on her face. She blushed and looked down.

"It's your turn to cook, and I'm hungry! You broke the rules, so there was your punishment," she barked back.

Christian shook his head at her. Did she really have to be so dramatic? She had a hell of a punch, though-his backside was still on fire! Christian let go of her wrists and she quickly scurried to the end of the bed, her shirt rising up with her movements. For a split second she was left exposed, her backside on public display. Christian quickly looked away.

"Jesus, all you had to do was ask," he grumbled and made his way towards the kitchen.

* * *

"This tastes like shit," Bee-bee announced bluntly.

Her face was scrunched up in disgust as she bit into the watery eggs and burnt bacon. She quickly spit it out, her face now pinched in annoyance. Christian, however, looked abashed and hurt. Bee-bee felt bad for being so rude, but come on, how do you make eggs _watery_?

"Well, you shouldn't have asked me to cook," Christian replied back solemnly, his gaze cast downwards.

Bee-bee instantly felt like a bitch. She shouldn't have been so blunt-guys are very easy to wound. She took both of their plates and scraped the contents into the garbage.

"Hey, I'm sorry. That was rude. How about this, I cook you clean?" She asked cheerily, hopeful that Christian wouldn't be mad at her.

If they were going to be living together for eight weeks-the mere thought of it caused both of them to cringe in disgust-they might as well be on good terms. Christian smiled lightly and nodded his head. Little did Bee-bee know that he didn't know how to clean either. She quickly made work of gathering all of the materials she would need to cook. As she was about to ask Christian where the salt was, she turned around to see that he was gone.

_Wow, some company he is_, she thought bitterly.

She found the salt on her own, and buried herself in cooking. It was calming in a weird sort of way. Just the rhythmic movements of stirring and shaking eased all of her tension. Her easy movement and grace made it seem like she had been cooking for years-which she probably has. She just can't remember it. Bee-bee sucked her teeth at the thought. It ate her up inside to not know who she was. It was part of the reason why she was so bothersome and rude to Christian. She had to take her anger and sadness out on someone, so why not the grouchy Greek god with great hair?

Soon enough, Bee-bee was done cooking. It smelled fantastic, and she was amazed at how well she had done. She really was a good cook. It was like she had found a piece of the puzzle. One thing that connected her to who she was. She placed the plates on the table and went to go find Mr. Creepy and Gruff. It would be rude to start with out him, and she had been rude enough lately.

She checked his room, but he wasn't in there. She also thought how it was unfair how she (the lady) had to sleep on the couch. Who said chivalry was dead? She then heard the shower running, so he had to be in there. I guess she just would have to start without him. By the time he got out the food would be cold. She turned around to go back to the kitchen, but was met with a stone-hard, tan chest.

"Can I help you?" Christian asked.

Bee-bee gasped. He had startled her. She quickly caught her breath and was going to give a smart-ass remark, when the words evaporated from her brain. She was left without a coherent thought as she looked at the sight of him. Christian had a very... _nice_ chest.

Currently, he was shirtless, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Thankfully, he wasn't naked. She was pretty sure that him naked wouldn't be as pretty of a sight as her naked. She reached out and ran a finger along his abdominal muscles. They were tight and taut.

"Jeez, you must work out," Bee-bee commented absent-mindedly.

Christian slapped her hand away and stepped out of her reach. He looked... angry. She furrowed her eyebrows, not quite sure what she had done to offend him. He didn't seem to like looking at her or being touched by her... _Oh, no_, Bee-bee thought. _Is he gay_?

"No inappropriate touching," he quoted. "You're already breaking all the rules," he spit out between his teeth.

Bee-bee rolled her eyes. _So, he doesn't like the sight of me naked, and he doesn't like being touched by females. Yeah, this guy is gay,_ she thought.

"Oh, my apologies, CG. Didn't know you played for that team," She answered haphazardly.

Christian raised his eyebrows, not quite sure he heard her correctly. The thought that he was gay was so absurd that he had to laugh.

"I'm not gay," he answered, amused and offended at the same time. "I just think it's inappropriate for roommates to act like you do," he answered.

Bee-bee rolled her eyes. That was the worst excuse she had ever heard. It all made perfect sense now. He had great hair, nice clothes, and he didn't think of her in a sexual way. He had to be gay! Of course, her view points sounded cliché and stereotypical, but she had a sinking feeling that any other man would have reacted differently to her than Christian did.

"Okay, CG. Have it your way. I don't judge though, you don't have to hide your true colors from me," She replied reassuringly.

Christian looked at her like she had two heads. First, she thinks he's a serial killer, and now she thinks he's gay. What is with this girl? Christian shook his head and thought it better to not argue with her. After all, she was very belligerent. Whatever she thinks is right, then that's what's right. Bee-bee gave him a pat on the back and walked out of the room, presumably to go eat. Christian stared at her retreating form. How was he going to survive with this girl?

* * *

"Ugh! I'm sick of being out here!" Bee-bee yelled, her voice once again high-pitched and whiny.

She stamped her foot and sat down on a nearby boulder, refusing to move any further. She hated the wilderness-well, right now she hated the wilderness. She didn't have a memory of what she did and didn't like.

She crossed her arms and her bottom lip jutted out roughly. She looked like a toddler on the verge of having a temper tantrum. She looked so comical that Christian burst out laughing. She glared at him and her bottom lip jutted out even further.

Christian had never met such a drama queen. Bee-bee gave Mia a run for her money. Christian winced as he thought of Mia. It had been so long since he had talked to any of his family members. After Elena's death he completely isolated himself-he was furious that they hadn't accepted her, and it was too late to do so now. He couldn't get over how they treated her-even though he really wanted to. He wanted to go back to being surrounded by love and his family, but it was just too hard to forgive them, no matter how much he tried.

"You think this is funny?" Bee-bee asked affronted.

Christian laughed again at her tone. She was such a brat that it was funny.

"Yes, I do, actually. Are you such a drama queen that you can't even walk through the woods for ten minutes?"

"Well you're not the one in clothes that barely fit, and shoes that keep slipping off!" She screamed at him.

Christian looked at her attire-the over-sized sweat pants and shirt that he loaned her, and the flip flops that she had worn when she showed up at his doorstep. He really felt bad for her-she looked awful, and she must be uncomfortable. Even though he felt bad, he couldn't forget how funny she looked: her clothes slipping off of her small form, her feet struggling to stay attached to the haphazard flip flops, and her bottom lip poked out. Christian immediately started laughing again. He clutched his stomach, sinking to the ground as his laughter shook his body to the core. Tears were streaming down his eyes, and he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

"I-i"m... s-sorry..." Christian stuttered out between his laughter.

His laughter immediately ceased when he saw tears flowing down Bee-bee's cheeks. All mirth evaporated from his body and he was left feeling guilty and apologetic. She hastily wiped away her tears and opted to let out her bitchy side.

"It already sucks not being able to know who I am, or not having any clothes that fit me, but now I have to deal with you laughing at me! I don't want to be here, especially not with someone who just thinks I'm a joke," She whispered.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you, I just thought it was funny how-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna go back. You can finish up without me," she answered, her voice broken and lacking the sarcasm that usually always dripped from her words.

She took off her flip flops and held them in her hand as she made her way back to the cabin. Christian was going to go after her, but thought better of it. It was best if he just gave her some space. He felt horrible for laughing, though-women were so easy to wound. He got off of the ground, brushing the leaves off of his pants as he set out on his hike. Christian was obsessed with his being healthy and exercising. He wouldn't stop doing that just because he was stuck out in the middle of the forest.

About twenty minutes later, when he thought he had gotten enough exercise, he made his way back to the cabin. He didn't stray too far so he wouldn't get lost. While he was hiking back, he heard a scream of distress in the distance. Christian immediately ceased walking and tried to find what direction the scream was coming from. He had heard it enough times being directed at him, that he knew it was Bee-bee.

He heard another scream, and took off North-the direction where it was coming from. Christian ran, eager to see if she was okay, but also annoyed that she had managed to hurt herself again. What was she, some injury magnet? He heard another scream, and it was closer this time. He knew he was heading in the right direction. He continued, following the sounds until he was right in front of her.

Christian let out a sigh of relief. See, now this is why he considered her the ultimate drama queen. Bee-bee wasn't hurt, she was mourning the loss of her flip flops.

"Do you see this, CG? One of them snapped, and the other fell into the stream! What am I supposed to do now?" She whined.

As of now, she was completely shoeless. Christian rolled his eyes. He sprinted all the way here because she lost her shoes. What a waste.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Now, I have no shoes and no clothes! I can't even walk now!"

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I'm not going all the way back there barefoot. I could get splinters."

"You were walking barefoot when you left."

"Well, yeah, but that was for dramatic effect. I was gonna put them back on when I was out of sight."

Christian rolled his eyes again. Only half of the day has passed, but she was already exhausting him. Christian didn't even think that Mia could be this annoying.

"Fine, then I'll carry you! But we have to get back before it gets dark," he muttered.

"Ugh, please, CG, I'm not a child," she complains.

"Well, fine. Stay here while I go back. Have fun walking barefoot," he says before he turns around and walks away.

He got about ten feet away before she was calling after him. He smirked, he knew she would succumb eventually. She walked over to him, gingerly and carefully, and held her arms outstretched, beckoning him to pick her up.

"You are the biggest prima donna I've ever seen," Christian grumbled.

Bee-bee winked and blew him a kiss. He quickly lifted her into his arms bridal style, not fazed at all by her weight. She was extremely light-he could probably carry her for miles. The short walk wouldn't be a problem.

"So, tell me, what's it like being gay?"

Christian sighed and didn't even bother answering. This girl just didn't get it. He wasn't gay-he just wasn't going to forget about Elena. He would be faithful even if she was dead. In order for her to understand that, he would have to tell her about his life-which was something he really wasn't willing to do. So instead of speaking, he didn't say anything.

"I knew it! I knew you were gay!" Bee-bee yelled out triumphantly, her body wiggling around in Christian's arms.

"I'm not gay," Christian denied again, but Bee-bee was long past believing him.

"Wow, I've never had a gay friend before. What's it like? The sex I mean. Does it hurt? Is it better? Worse? Do you give or receive? Have you ever been with a woman? When did you find out you were gay? Are your parents okay with it?-"

"BEE-BEE!" Christian yelled.

Bee-bee yelped, startled by the tone and volume of his voice. He was irritated-very, very irritated. Christian dropped her on her feet, and paced back and forth, trying to get his anger under control.

"It's okay, you don't have to be embarrasse-"

Christian grabbed her by the shoulders, and crushed his lips onto hers, effectively halting her unfinished sentence. Christian packed every ounce of passion into the kiss, desperately trying to convince her that he was telling the truth. When he pulled away, they both were breathless. Oddly, Christian didn't feel guilty. This kiss didn't mean anything-it was just meant to shut her up, which it did. Christian was glad that he didn't feel bad about it.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, his voice gruff.

Bee-bee's mouth was agape, and she was lost for words. Christian waited for a few seconds, wondering what her reaction would be. Unexpectantly, Bee-bee cracked a smile. She even giggled a little.

"You broke one of the rules," She said in a sing-song voice.

Christian rolled his eyes. Of course that would be the first thing that she would point out. Bee-bee laughed and poked him in the chest.

"You might not be gay, but you're still getting punished tonight," She said before Christian once again gathered her into his arms. They made their way back to the cabin, the sunlight casting a yellow glow onto their sun-kissed faces.

* * *

_**What'd you think? Also, Christian and Bee-bee are really just frenemies right now. They only think of each other as associates. The romantic feelings will come later (; Review and tell me what you think!**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Day 5

"Ooh, yeah. Oh, right there. That feels so good.." She moaned, her voice filled with delight.

Christian, however, wasn't delighted. His hands were cramping as he continued to massage Bee-Bee's feet. She's been complaining ever since they got home, saying she "stepped on a pebble." So stepping on pebbles warrants a massage? She wouldn't give up, so finally he relented. Anything was better than hearing her whiny voice complain. He mentally chastised himself for being such a pushover, but there was something about Bee-bee that actually made you.. Want to help her.

Christian didn't know how long he had been rubbing her feet, but he knew that he was getting very hungry. He made sure to make Bee-bee cook something extravagant-he deserved it after all he's done for her today. Now that Christian thought about it, he had been doing a lot for her. More than he has any other woman. (The exception being Elena, of course.)

"So, I rub your feet.. But what are you gonna do for me?" Christian asked, his voice annoyed.

His hands felt raw and numb, like he had been rubbing them up against chipped wood. Bee-bee could really use some moisturizer.

"Whatever you want, Boss," she replied, seeming utterly content and relaxed.

Christian thought of lots of things that he wanted.. But of course Bee-bee couldn't give him that. As far as he knew, she didn't possess powers that could bring people back to life. He halted his thoughts right there-he really didn't want to get emotional. Now wasn't the time. When he was lying in the dark, alone in the comfort of his room, he would be allowed to wallow and cry, but he couldn't do that right now. He also noticed that he didn't want to. He hated the way he's been feeling, and it feels nice to be better, even if his mood had only changed a smidgen. There's no doubt that he's still pain-stricken, but he could finally say that he hasn't once thought about suicide today.

Flynn would be proud.

"You know, there's lots of things I want," he murmured absently.

"Don't get pervy on me now, CG. There will be no sexual favors being exchanged," she teased, opening her eyes to wink at him. "Well, not now at least..."

"Not ever," he snorted, but only meant it half-heartedly.

Bee-bee wasn't ugly-she was quite the opposite. If he was being completely honest, she might just be a perfect 10. Of course she's been knocked down a few points considering her lewd behavior and brash language. For a fleeting moment, Christian contemplated if that just made her more appealing. A prick of guilt tinged Christians heart, and he realized that he shouldn't be concerned with another woman's looks or attitude. Elena is the only one, and would be the only one he cares about.

_Well, so he thought..._

"Wow, so you're calling me ugly?" She asked, mockingly affronted.

She playfully kicked him in the gut, but he only smiled back. He'd felt a harder kick from 2 year olds.

"No, you're not ugly. You're actually very attractive, except the fact that your curse like a sailor and behave like a barbarian," Christian said, completely dead panned. On the inside, however, he was dying of laughter.

"Et vous aussi, vous sucker peu bite baiser."

Christian burst out laughing, completely taken by surprise. She knew French?

"How do you know French?" He exclaimed.

"I didn't know that I did.. It just.. Popped out," she replied distractedly, her voice now taking a more depressing edge.

Christian felt sorry for her in that moment, wondering what it must feel like to not remember anything. He didn't know what he would do if all of a sudden he forgot who he was. It sounded horrible, but in Christians circumstance.. It just might not be so bad. It would feel nice to forgot about everything that he's lost... To crawl out of his deep, dark depth of despair...

"Okay, no more of this. Up we go," he said, scooping Bee-bee into his arms.

She screeched in surprise, not expecting to be picked up so abruptly.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" She asked, her voice amused and confused at the same time.

"We're going to have some fun," he replied smoothly.

"Fun? What kind of fun is there to do at 20 miles deep into the forest?" She asked.

"Trust me, I can think of some very fun things to do."

"How many times have I told you? There is not going to be any sexual favors."

"In your dreams," he replied as they walked out the door.

* * *

"On my birth certificate, it says I was born in Detroit, but.. I like to think I was born here. In the water. It's like my second home," Christian said, his voice filled with raw emotion. It sounded almost like religious devotion.

Bee-bee stared at the water, it was absolutely beautiful, but something felt wrong. Very, very wrong. She felt her throat close up as she stared at the lake. It twinkled in the moonlight, the ripples in the water looking like little wisps of feathers. The water was a deep, deep blue, the color of a raven. It was fanciful, almost sickeningly beautiful... But it felt eerie. Dangerous. Bee-bee didnt know what it was, but she didn't want to touch the water. She wouldn't touch the water.

"Hey, are you okay?" Christian asked, noticing her facial expression.

He didn't know why he brought her here. It was fucking freezing. It's not like they could swim, but it was still great to look at. He had found it while he was hiking, and he couldn't get it out of his mind ever since. Christian had a deep adoration for the sea, and anything water-related was perfect to him. But he had the impression that Bee-bee didn't feel the same.

"I.. I don't like the water," she stuttered.

Christian nodded. She must have a phobia, for he hasn't seen anyone look so scared.

"Okay, we can go back," Christian said, holding his hand out to her.

Two things happened at once. Bee-bee reached out for his hand, but instead of reaching him, she slipped, tumbling backwards off of the dock that lead out to the lake. Christian reached for her, but only grabbed air. Bee-bee landed into the ice cold water with a thud. Christian didn't know whether to laugh or to jump in after her. He watched for a few seconds, but quickly realized she wasn't resurfacing.

* * *

Bee-bee now knew what was wrong with this whole fiasco. It wasn't the water-it was her in the water that was bad. Bee-bee kicked out her legs, limbs flying everywhere, desperately trying to reach the surface. Desperately trying to get some air. So she uncovered three things about her past: she was a great cook, spoke French, and she couldn't swim.

The water was dark, she didn't know which way was up. She struggled, sifting through the water as she tried to reach her destination. As she fought her way up (or down, she didn't really know) she felt her lungs burn as she in took a mouthful of water. She hissed, her upper body blazing. Where the hell was CG when you needed him?

As if a divine intervention just happened, she felt a warm pair of hands pulling her body upwards, her limbs relaxing as she was brought to the surface. She felt the cool air before she actually breathed it in. Her lungs burned even harder as the oxygen entered her body, but she relaxed, knowing that she could finally breathe easy. Water erupted from her throat, landing back into the water, ultimately where it came from.

Bee-bees body was slack as Christian pulled her body out of the water, her skin scraping against the dock as they slid across the landing. She coughed, every nerve ending burning. She felt incredibly incompetent. What kind of loser doesn't know how to swim? In that moment, she had never felt more ashamed.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked. He looked perfectly normal. Like he didn't just jump into below-freezing water.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice hoarse. She knew that she must look like hell. It was extremely unfair how he could look so well, while she looked so bad.

"You know, Bee-bee, I've been saving you a lot lately," he murmured.

"I know. You must be my guardian angel."

* * *

"I-I-I'm fine, C-CG," she stuttered, her teeth chattering with every movement of her mouth.

Christian didn't know if the fates had it in for him, or if they were just having some really bad luck, but the water wasn't working. He had ran it for 20 whole minutes, but it couldn't seem to spurt out anything except for cold water. Christian was fine, his body was warming due to the fire burning in the living room, and the many blankets surrounding them, but it wasn't the same for Bee-bee. She was shivering, her whole body shaking with spasms, and her teeth chattering to no end. She looked dreadful, her lips blue and cracked, her face even more pale than it already was.

He was worried about her. Yes, she's a very BIG pain in the ass, but she was a pain in the ass he was growing accustomed to. The thought kind of scared him a little bit-he didn't know what would happen if they grew extremely close during these two months.

"You don't like fine," he protested.

"W-well I-I am!" She snapped, clutching the blanket closer to her.

"Look, I know you want to seem like a 'big girl', but I know you're freezing your ass off over there," he snapped back.

Bee-bee didn't say anything, just huddled closer to the fire and grabbed another blanket to drape over her shoulders.

"I'll just jump in the fire if I get too cold."

"I wish you would," Christian mumbled.

Bee-bee gave him a furious glare, and then threw the blankets to the ground. She stood up swiftly, and moved forwards toward the fire, her face contorted into a mighty grimace. Christian had an idea of what she was doing-but thought she was just being her overdramatic self. He didn't think she would actually stick her hand in there.

"Bee-bee!" He yelled, moving from his spot on the floor to her spot next to the fireplace. He quickly snatched her hand from the flames, yanking her back down to the ground.

"Really? What the hell?!" He questioned.

"Maybe you should be more careful what you wish for!" She yelled back at him.

"You're crazy you know that?" He laughed without humor. "You're completely insane."

"So I've been told."

Christian noticed that she had stopped stuttering. It might have something to do with the way they were jumbled together onto the ground-their body a mass of limbs twisted together.

"You're warm," she whispered, huddling closer to him.

Christian gasped, mostly because of how cold she was, but also do to their closeness. _This doesn't mean anything_, he told himself. He desperately tried to believe it. It really wasn't that serious, he was only try to save her from getting hypothermia, but he couldn't deny the intimateness of the situation. He wrapped his arms around her, providing extra warmth.

"Thank you," she said, her voice content.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being such an angel."

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_XOXO_**


	6. Day 6

"Ow! Goddamnit!" Christian exclaimed.

This was his second attempt at cooking an edible meal, and currently it wasn't going so well. He had managed to burn himself twice in the last minute. He had no idea how people could cook and not kill themselves. Normally, he'd still be asleep, and by the time he woke up, an amazing aroma wafting room the kitchen would be there to greet him. Bee-bee was an excellent cook-so that was her primary job. But considering the very... cold plunge she took the other night, Christian thought it would be best for her to rest. Right now she was asleep in his bed. They fell asleep on the floor last night, their bodies huddled together. Christian brushed it off as trying to keep her warm-but he still couldn't shake away the guilt clouding his chest. He didn't know why he felt guilty. He really hadn't done anything wrong, but he knew if Elena was still alive she wouldn't see it that way.

Christian tried to push the feelings away and focus on the task at hand. He was determined _not _to burn the bacon, even if it was the last thing he'd do. He worked diligently, completely engrossed in his culinary activity. He was so focused on the sizzle and pop of the frying pan, that he didn't even notice that Bee-bee had entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, CG," she called out, her voice sounding miserable and congested.

Bee-bee sniffled, her nose red and inflamed. She coughed and gently sat down, laying her head on the table.

"I feel like shit," she murmured from her spot on the table.

Christian looked at her in sympathy. He tried to warm her up as much as he could last night, but she still managed to get sick. If there was one thing that Christian hated-it was being sick. He rarely ever did anymore, but he remembered as a child how much it irritated him. It made him feel helpless and weak... Christian shook off the memories. Now was not the time.

"Here, I'll make you some tea."

"Black, please," she requested.

Christian nodded his head, making quick work of preparing her drink. While the drink was warming up, he finished the food, and noticed that it wasn't actually that bad. Of course the bacon was... dark, but not completely black. If it wasn't burned, Christian was satisfied. He dished the food onto a plate, and took her tea out of the microwave. He placed both food and drink in front of her. Hopefully, it would taste good. She didn't need to be sick _and _have to endure a horrible meal.

"Thank you," she whispered dejectedly.

"How bad do you feel?" He asked.

"Horrible," she rasped out. "Your cooking isn't bad, though. Good job," she praised.

Christian mentally high-fived himself. Mission Accomplished. He didn't feel too hungry, so instead decided to watch her eat. He noticed that she wasn't exactly eating, just picking at the contents on her plate. He wondered if she had lied about his cooking to make him feel better, or if it was because of her illness. He had an inkling feeling that it was the former.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked.

He was trying to make their extended stay... entertaining for lack of a better word. Two months of doing nothing would drive anyone crazy, and the whole point of this trip was to keep Christian sane. They had walked through the woods, read, played silly little board games, but now he didn't know what else to do. Christian didn't think it would be too much of a problem, because Bee-bee would most likely want to rest today. She was sick and also went through a pretty traumatic experience, with her almost drowning and all. He didn't blame her if she needed rest.

"I'm going to go lie down after I finish," she murmured, still picking at her food.

"It's okay, Bee-bee. You don't have to lie-I know it's bad," he admitted.

She smiled apologetically, pushing the plate towards him. He picked it up and dumped the rest of it in the garbage. Mission failed. But at least she had the decency to try to make him feel good. Bee-bee continued sipping her tea, her eyes looking weak and tired.

"Go lie down," he commanded softly.

She nodded her head, slowly making her way back to his room. He wanted to call out to her to not use his pillow-he didn't want to get sick, but he thought that would be rude. She had already been through enough, he didn't think his outright attitude would be appreciated. Since she would be resting all day, Christian was confused on what he would be doing. Twiddling his thumbs? There really wasn't that much to do, so he decided he might as well do whatever he does when he gets bored: work.

He quietly slipped into his room, making sure not to disturb Bee-bee. She was bundled under the covers, only her face sticking out. Christian begrudgingly noticed that she was using his pillow. There was two on the bed, one never having been touched, but of course Bee-bee would choose his. He didn't know whether to be pissed or amused.

He went with the latter.

He chuckled briefly, and walked into the closet, taking out the stack of papers he had smuggled from his office back home. He made his way out of the room as silent as possible. He sat down at the desk in the living room, ready to start his task. Christian knew that the business deals most likely have already been taken care of by Ros, but he still wanted to pretend like he still had a say in what was to happen. In a few weeks he would be the big boss again, but as of right now, he had absolutely no authority. He disregarded that, and analyzed his papers, mapping out the best plan of action to take. He completely threw himself into the task, not thinking about anything else than his work. He felt at total ease. This was something he could handle-something he was in control of. It was where he felt most safe, when he had the power to control every single aspect. Where there would be no surprises-

"CG!"

Christian jumped, startled by her extremely loud and excited voice. His papers fell out of his hand and onto the floor in the process. No surprises, huh? That was impossible with Bee-bee around. Before he had time to recover, she was running around the corner, hoping into his lap. Her small framed fit perfectly, her legs dangling over the sides of his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her body jumping up and down excitedly. His first thought was to push her off, but of course he couldn't do that. First, she was a woman, and that would be completely rude. Second, she was sick, and he just felt plain bad for her. Even if he couldn't push her off, he still stiffened, extremely uncomfortable by their close contact.

"Bee-bee! Get off, you're going to get me sick!" He exclaimed.

"I can't! I'm too excited! I just gained a part of my memory back!" She yelled, his ears ringing with the volume of her voice.

He covered his ears painfully. He couldn't blame her-he would want to remember who he was too. And since she finally has remembered something, who was he to chastise her for being happy?

He could still do without her invading his personal space, however.

He smiled at her encouragingly. He didn't know what to say. congratulations? What does someone say to a person who had memory loss? He decided to just nod his head and smile-it was the safe thing to do.

"My childhood, I remember a lot. I know my parents name, what they look like, I remember some birthday parties I had, some childhood friends... but that's it," she murmured.

She pursed her lips. It was great that she was remembering, but even more frustrating that she couldn't remember all of it. She desperately wanted to know about the current time-frame of her life-like why she was wandering through the woods all bloody and gashed up-but she was still pretty satisfied with the memories she gained.

"That's great. The rest of it will probably come back very soon," Christian encouraged.

"I sure hope so... I still don't remember my name though," she muttered. "Oh, it's so frustrating, CG! I feel... like I'm not a person. How can I be when I don't even know who I am?!" She ranted.

Christian just shrugged apologetically. What was he gonna say? _I'm Sorry?_ That is the most overused and overrated term ever. Christian just sat there as Bee-bee continued to rant, her illness momentarily forgotten as she poured her frustrations out to him. He wasn't really listening, he was more focused on the papers he recovered from the floor.

"Are you listening?" She asked, her voice skeptical.

"Yes, you were talking about your parents."

"Oh, good," she said, appeased.

Christian had a knack for hearing things when he wasn't really listening. It was the perks of being a CEO. He had to listen to endless people's bullshit every single day. She continued talking, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just fooled her. As she continued telling her story, bouncing up and down with each word, she said something that took Christian completely off guard.

"What's your family like?"

There were thousands of ways that Christian could describe his family. Cold-hearted, unforgiving, unsympathetic. Of course, that was Christian's bitterness speaking. Were the Grey's complete monsters? No, they were actually the opposite, but Christian could never forgive them for how they treated Elena. They ostracized her, and in turn, that pushed him away. He hadn't been in the same room with all of them for awhile. He refused to see them, refused to even allow them near him-even when he was in the hospital. It felt as if his family couldn't stand what he was-like being with Elena was the most disgusting thing in the world. It made him mad, extremely fucking mad.

"It doesn't matter-they're dead to me," he whispered ominously.

The emotions Christian was working so hard to keep locked inside, momentarily escaped. He could feel the angst and rage bubbling up inside, but he fought them. He couldn't let them win. Not anymore. Although his eyes were still stormy and his jaw was locked tight, the intense feelings were starting to cool off.

"I'm.. sorry," she murmured, looking down awkwardly.

"You do know that that term is exceptionally overused and overrated, right?" He teased.

She looked up, her face apologetic and her face tinted with a light blush. Christian now realized how intimate the situation was. Bee-bee positioned on his lap, her smooth, uncovered legs swung over his right side. Their faces were mere inches apart, so close, that Christian could smell the scent of his shampoo on Bee-bee's hair. For some reason, the thought of her using his stuff gave him very... _peculiar_ feelings.

They continued to stare, the silence not awkward, but comfortable. They were taking the time to study each other. Christian was more focused on the bright blue hue of her eyes, but his gaze shifted to the sight of her lips. She was currently biting it, her lower lip captured between her teeth. The sight of it caused a stirring in Christian's pants. He jumped up, pushing Bee-bee swiftly off of his lap. She slid onto the chair, almost falling off.

"Whoa, are you okay? What happened?" She asked, her voice filled with bewilderment.

"Nothing. I'm going to take a shower," Christian mumbled grumpily.

He stalked off, desperately trying to get the visual image of her out of his mind. He didn't know why it affected him so much. He wasn't attracted to her, and he didn't have any feelings toward her... did he? He shook his head. Bee-bee was pretty. Any man would react the same way, he kept telling himself. He still couldn't help the guilt that was rising up. Now what would Elena say about what just happened? Christian couldn't even think about it. It ate him up inside that, for however short it was, that another woman could make him feel... emotions like that.

He stripped down as quickly as he could, his clothes falling onto the floor with a thud, and entered the shower. He turned it to the coldest setting available. Part of his reasoning for the frigid temperature was to get his... situation under control, and the other part was for punishment. He deserved pain for how he reacted. It made him physically sick. He felt like he was cheating.

Christian stood under the water until his fingernails started turning blue, and he could no longer feel any lingering heat permeating from his nether regions. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he kept telling himself. What was wrong with him? He didn't know why he was feeling this way, all he knew was that he shouldn't. What was so special about Bee-bee? All of the women that throw themselves at him had never affected him-not even after Elena's death. So what was it about her that made him feel something? Was it because of this cabin? How close they are to each other every second of the day? How Bee-bee has no sense of personal boundaries, and is all over him every two minutes? Is it because she's a brunette? Is it her body? The way her hips swing every time she walks? Or the slight jiggle of her chest every time she laughed?

Christian groaned and slapped himself. The freezing cold shower he took would've been for nothing if he kept thinking like this. It didn't matter what he liked about her, the only thing that mattered was that he immediately ceased all physical contact between them. As soon as he got out of this bathroom he was going to set some new ground rules.

He was currently shaking, and his teeth chattering relentlessly. He didn't want to catch a cold-he already had a higher risk since Bee-bee was currently sick, so he turned the water back on, this time setting the water to a nice and toasty temperature. It wasn't long before he could feel the blood rushing back into his veins. He breathed a sigh of content, not wanting to get out. He let the water drip over his skin, the feeling warm and relaxing. He was snapped out his trance, however, when he heard the door open. He pulled back the curtain and peaked his head out.

"What the hell?" he snapped.

He really didn't want to deal with her right now. It wasn't her fault he was feeling this way, but he needed someone to blame. It was much easier to pin it on Bee-bee, instead of taking responsibility for it himself.

"I just came to get some tissue... Jeez, what's up your ass?" She mumbled, while blowing her nose.

Christian pursed his lips at her. Does she always have to be such a smart-ass? He pulled the curtain back, his anger returning. He couldn't wait until these two months were over.

"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up and get out," he grumbled.

Bee-bee gaped at the shower curtain that Christian was currently hiding behind. What did she do to him? They were just starting to become friends, and now it's like the first couple of days all over again. She didn't know what happened this morning, but he just seemed so horribly mad at her.

"Did I... do something wrong? Why are you being so mean to me?" She whispered, barely loud enough for Christian to hear over the running water.

Christian felt a pang of remorse. Why was he being so rude? It wasn't entirely all of her doing, although she did invade his personal space. But was that an excuse to be a dick? No, it wasn't.

"Well, maybe you could try to be less... 'in your face', ya know? I like my privacy and space."

Bee-bee pursed her lips. She could only feel hurt for about 2.5 seconds. Now she was just going to be a bitch.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I'll try to remember that," she called out.

She opened the door, then closed it a few seconds later, making it seem like she left the room. She grabbed Christian's towel, and swiftly hid it behind her back. It wasn't long before Christian shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He was out before he realized Bee-bee was still standing inside the room.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted, half-shocked, half-angry.

His hands sprung down to his lower parts, concealing anything from her view.

"Too late, I already saw it," she said matter-of-factly. "It's nice, but I've seen better."

Christian narrowed his eyes at her. This girl was insane. Flynn put him in this cabin so he wouldn't have to be put into an institution with crazies, but little did he know that Christian was going to be stuck with one!

"Oh, please. You wouldn't even remember if you had," he spat out at her, his hands still shielding his manhood.

She glared at him, her grip on his towel tightening.

"Listen, asshat, I don't know why you're acting like this. If you had such a problem, you would've said something earlier. But now all of a sudden, you want to be a dick? It's completely ridiculous," she barked at him.

"I wouldn't have to act like this if you had any idea what boundaries were! Why are you always trying to touch me, or trying to be around me? It's sickening. I know you're only trying to get a rise out of me! And the way you talk.. It's like you were raised by truck drivers! Do you have to be so crude? Always flirting? It sounds like you have serious daddy issues," he growled out.

Bee-bee gasped, her face contorted in rage. Christian had never seen Bee-bee 100 percent angry, but today, he finally would.

"First of all, FuckFace, don't flatter yourself. I have no sexual attraction to you whatsoever! You're completely delusional. If anything, it sounds like you have some sort of twisted obsession with me. What, you make up stories about how I'm throwing myself at you so you feel less guilty about secretly wanting me? Second of all, how can I have daddy issues when I hardly fucking remember anything about my father?! And last but not least, fuck you," she replied, finishing her tirade with a sarcastic smile.

Christian bit his lip and counted to ten. He was trying so hard not to flip on her. If she was one of his submissives she wouldn't be able to feel her ass for a week. Christian is floored by his thoughts. When was the last time he thought about having a submissive? Surely not after him and Elena got married. Christian was still wound up, but his anger was slowly dissipating. He shook his head and looked at the sink, ready to retrieve his towel and get the hell out of here. However, his towel wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Bee-bee asked, holding his towel in the air, her voice taunting.

"Give it to me," he commanded, his voice hard as stone.

Bee-bee wasn't like any other woman he knew. She didn't cower or even seem remotely intimidated by the tone of his voice. She simply smiled back at him, enjoying making him squirm.

"Come and get it," she beckoned.

This would be no problem. Christian was fast, and strong. Getting this towel from her would be an extremely easy feat. He stalked towards her and grasped for the towel, but was only met with air. Bee-bee had pulled it away from him before he could grab it. Huh, she was fast, he mused. She dangled it in front of him again, but it ended up just like last time. He couldn't reach it. Who would've knew such a small girl could be so quick?

"Just give it to me!" He growled, his patience running short.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this invading your privacy? Is it too in your face? Am I throwing myself at you? Oh, don't worry, it's just my daddy issues," She replied cynically.

Christian continued to grab for the towel, but each time Bee-bee dodged him. He was completely frustrated with her. All he wanted was to be left alone, but this little she-devil continued to give him hell. He couldn't stand it anymore, and lunged at her. She quickly hid the towel behind her back, backing up all the way towards the door.

Christian pushed up against her, their bodies pressed together as he fumbled for his towel. There was no way she could dodge him now. Both arms were around her middle, his hands mere inches away from his goal. The door stood in his way minutely, but soon enough he felt the wool material in his grip, and swiftly snatched it away from Bee-bee. It wasn't until he achieved what he wanted, that he noticed the very personal position they were in. Their bodies were packed against each others, their bodies molded into the others. It would've been bad enough, but it was worse considering how very _naked_ Christian was at the moment.

They both stood still, not sure what to do. It was as if they were both paralyzed. He was confused. Was wasn't he moving? Did he like her body touching his? Was he enjoying this? That thought was too much for him to handle. Bee-bee's breathing was quick and uneven. It could've been from the fight she had just put up, but both of them knew that wasn't the reason. The air was filled with tension-and not the angry kind.

It didn't last for long, because Bee-bee did what she did best. She completely took Christian off guard as she captured his mouth with hers. Their lips mashed together, her soft, delicate ones to his smooth, hard ones. Christian wrapped his arms around her, mashing their bodies impossibly closer. His body merged and molded to each crevice in hers, their arms around one another, their grips holding the other tight. He ran his fingers through her hair-it was as soft as he imagined. Their breath mingled together, the heat and warmth encompassing them. Bee-bee opened her mouth, allowing Christian entrance, which he eagerly took. Their tongues mingled together in a sultry dance, each racing each other's for dominance. Christian's hands wandered down Bee-bee's body, feeling each curve and plane of her form. But without much warning, Bee-bee snapped away from Christian's grip, pushing him off of her roughly. She wiped her lips, an evil grin on her face. She laughed, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Have fun being sick," she said cooly, before making her way out of the bathroom.

Christian stared at the door she had just exited. What the..? That was a joke? A game? He shook his head. He just been played. Little 'ole Miss. Bee-bee was a con artist. He blew out a breath, his body now starting to fill with panic. Christian didn't care about catching a cold.. He only cared about how he was going to try to stop himself from feeling the way he did. Bee-bee might have been acting, but everything that had just happened had been completely real for him. He looked into the mirror, staring deep into his own eyes.

_Look what you've got yourself into now, Grey._

* * *

**_So, this chapter was extremely fun to write! I'm also sorry for the late update, it's just I've been busy with lots of other things going on in my life. I'm sorry updates can't be as frequent, but I'll try to get one every week (: Oh, and Bee-bee's and Christian's one week anniversary is next chapter. You guys have any special requests? (;_**

**_XOXO_**

**_P.S. What are your opinions about who plays Ana and Christian for the FSOG movie adaptation?_**


End file.
